Aliens: Game Over
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens: Game Over; ---- 1989 Plot ---- Designed by Dan McAllister, Scott Middlebrook and Michael Tresca, Aliens: Game Over is a level based dice game set in the future United Systems Military, sometimes called Aliens RPG. Information is compiled by Scott Middlebrook and creature statistics are based from an adaptation by Dan McAllister, 2001. Gameplay ---- Aliens: Game Over is a role-playing game set in the far future of exploration, where United Systems Military Marines venture forth to meet extremely hostile alien life forms... and kill them. The future of Aliens: Game Over is bleak: megacorporations and mercenary companies run rampant. And yet there is an old world nobility about the Marines Corps, who still uphold the virtues of honor and loyalty. Perhaps most importantly, the Marine Corps has balls of titanium and is fearless in the face of any foe, human or otherwise. Aliens: Game Over is a massive supplement for D20 Modern that contains 2 new races, 14 new occupations (including 8 corporations and 5 marine divisions), six new feats, new psionic powers, more equipment than you can shake an Armat M41A 10mm pulse-action air-cooled automatic assault rifle at (including the dreaded ATAX and HARDCore power armors), 14 new advanced classes, dozens of new worlds to explore, a mission generation system, and 28 new monsters. Did we mention lots of rules about Aliens? Game modes You can play in the following modes; Gameplay modes ---- Co-operative with variable Player Powers. Characters ---- Service Synthetics Alien Hybrids Corporate Occupations Military Occupations Other Occupations Classes Aerospace Pilot Close Combat Specialist Corporate Representative Engineer Guerilla Warfare Specialist HARD Specialist Heavy Weapon Specialist Intelligence Specialist Machinegun Specialist Medical Technician Navigator Recon Specialist Science Officer Starship Captain Features ---- Characters from the film Aliens. [[:category:video_games|'Armor']] Armored Vest (M3) Tactical Medium Armor Full Battle Armor (M3) Tactical Z-110 ANCW Tactical Powered Armor ATAX Armor Tactical HARDCore Armor Tactical Powerloader [[:category:video_games|'Weapons']] Pulse Rifle (M41A) Laser, Light (UA 571-D) Scope Rifle (M42A) Submachinegun (TA01) Gatling Gun, 20mm Gatling Gun, 25mm Grenade Launcher, 30mm (M79) Grenade Launcher, 40mm (UA 571-F) Laser, Medium (M2025) Laser, Heavy (M820) Machinegun, Medium (M56 Smart Gun) Machinegun, Heavy (M292) Mortar, Multiple Launch (M402) Mortar, Single Launch (M112) Particle Beam Cannon, Light Particle Beam Cannon, Heavy Phased Plasma Cannon, Light Phase Plasma Cannon, Medium (M78) Phase Plasma Cannon, Heavy (M270) Pulse Rifle (UA 571-C) Rocket Launcher, Multiple (LAU-190/A) Rocket Launcher, Single (M83A2) RPG Launcher (M5) Tank Cannon, Heavy Tank Cannon, Medium Tank Cannon, Light Club Combat Knife Flamethrower (M240) [[:category:video_games|'Grenades']] Grenade, Baton (M230) Grenade, Fragmentation (M51A) Grenade, Canister (M108) Grenade, HEAP (M38) Grenade, HEF (M40) Grenade, Starshell (M721A1) Grenade, WPI (M60) Mine, Anti-Armor (M862) Mine, Anti-Personnel (M760) Mine, Bounding (M5A3) Mine, Claymore (M20) Missile, AGM (204A) Missile, AGM (220C) Missile, AIM (90E) Missile, ASAT (XIM-28A Long Lance) Missile, SAM (HIM-78) Missile, SAM (HIM-122) Missile, SAM (LIM-417) Missile, SAM (SIM-118) Rocket, HEAP (M18) Rocket, HEF (M451) Rocket, WPI (M587) Rocket, Fragmentation (M598) Rocket, 70mm (Mk. 10) Rocket, 120mm (Mk.88) Rocket, 250mm (M201) [[:category:video_games|'Ammunition']] High Explosive Armor Piercing Rounds Hollow-Point Rounds Anti-Personnel Flechette Rounds [[:category:video_games|'Miscellaneous Equipment']] Battle Dress Utility (BDU) Bimex M3 Day/Night Goggles Small Credit Card Small Ghillie Suit Medium FITR Small Individual Marine Pack (IMP) Medium Intelligence Unit Small M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet Small Metal Detector Glove Small Motion Tracker Small Pheromone Collar Small Portable Welder Small Pressure Suit Medium Space Suit Medium TNR Lamp Small Xeno-Zip Small [[:category:video_games|'Enemies']] Aliens Alien, Egg Alien, Facehugger Alien, Chestburster Alien, Drone Alien, Praetorian Alien, Queen Alien Hybrid Template Alien Hybrid, Ape Alien Hybrid, Arachnid Alien Hybrid, Bull Alien Hybrid, Dog Alien Hybrid, Killer Crab Alien Hybrid, Mantis Alien Hybrid, Night Cougar Alien Hybrid, Rhino Alien Hybrid, Scorpion Alien Hybrid, Snake Alien Hybrid, Terminator Alien Hybrid, Wild Boar Arcturian, Queen Arcturian, Worker Harvester, Burrowing Harvester, Carrier Harvester, Drone Lacerta Worm Space Jockey Synthetics Synthetic, Alien Synthetic, Combat Synthetic, Sex [[:category:video_games|'Vehicles']] All-Terrain Vehicle (M570) Armored Personnel Carrier (M577) Artillery (M292) Assault Carrier (Okinawa) Assault Ship (Conestoga) Automobile Dropship (UD-4L) Emergency Escape Vehicle (BG 337) Jet Rescue Missile Launcher (M201) Shuttle, Light (Lockmart Starcub) Shuttle, Heavy (CS-14 Briareos) Tank, Heavy (M40) Tank, Light (M34A2) Tank, Medium (M22A3) Tractor (Daihotai) Transport (Lockmart CM-88B Bison) Publishers ---- d20 Modern producers of games like Aliens: Game Over. Developers ---- d20 Modern developers of games like Aliens: Game Over. Timeline ---- A Colonial Marine Corps Campaign (CMCC) occurs between the years 2165 and year 2180. A United Systems Military Campaign (USMC) occurs from the year 2325. This campaign includes Alien Hybrids and Autons. Releases ---- Reception ---- References Citations Aliens: Game Over Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Board/Card Games